This invention relates to toner processes, and more specifically, to aggregation and coalescence processes. Yet, more specifically, the present invention relates in embodiments to methods for the preparation of toner compositions by a chemical process, such as emulsion aggregation, wherein latex particles are aggregated with a wax and colorants, in the presence of a coagulant like a polymetal halide, thereafter stabilizing the aggregates with a solution of an alkali silicate, such as sodium silicate dissolved in a base such as sodium hydroxide, and thereafter coalescing or fusing by heating the mixture above the resin Tg to provide toner size particles.
A number of advantages are associated with the present invention in embodiments thereof including, for example, obtaining excellent hot toner offset, for example about 210° C., and a fusing latitude of from about 30 to about 45° C., wherein fusing latitude refers, for example, to a temperature in which, when a developed image is fused, evidences substantially no offset either to the substrate that the image is fused on, referred to as “Cold” offset or offset on the fuser roll referred as the “HOT” offset; a toners minimum fixing temperature of about 60 to about 80 ggu at a temperature of, for example, about 160° C. to about 180° C., to thereby extend photoreceptor life since the toner fusing temperature can be below about 200° C., such as from about 160° C. to about 180° C.